In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool which may be utilized to effect the removal of window belt molding from the window opening or frame in the body of a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles typically include a window frame which defines the area in which a glass window is positioned. Typically, the vehicle window is associated with a mechanism for lowering the window to permit access to the interior of the vehicle. Also, typically the window frame of the motor vehicle includes a peripheral or partially peripheral belt molding fitted around the window frame and attached to the vehicle body. The belt molding is generally a molded plastic member with an attached rubber lip that is designed to fit or rest against the outside of the car window. Clips are used to attach the molding to the outer door skin of the motor vehicle. That is, the outer door skin typically includes a downwardly projecting interior flange. The belt molding is affixed to that flange by means of one or more metal clips.
In the event an automobile vehicle is damaged, insurance adjusters often require the body shop repairing the vehicle to remove the belt molding or window molding before repainting the repaired vehicle body. This requirement is made so that the body will be fully painted under the moldings. As a consequence, it is generally necessary to remove the window or belt molding from the vehicle body. However, removal is often rendered difficult and if the molding is damaged, or if the clips don't properly hold the molding, then the molding may need to be replaced.
Thus, there has developed a need for a tool which will easily effect removal of a window or belt molding without damage to the molding and in a manner which will interact with clips associated with retention of the belt molding in an effective, non-destructive manner.